Draco is a Dangerous Love
by Ifyoumustknow
Summary: Trel, sadistic and hot as the fires of hell for Draco Malfoy. You never knew the Slytherin house like this. When Trel finds out that Harry has it bad for Draco and in for her, will she stop Harry before he kills her and tears away Draco, Or will Harry get
1. Default Chapter

Footsteps ran up the hallway towards him. Malfoy spun on his heals and scowled.  
  
"What do you want potter?" he spat vehemently. Harry stood in front of Malfoy face flushed and air coming sharply in and out of his nose in an effort to clam his breath. Harry took a step toward Draco. Draco pulled out his wand,  
  
'What the hell is he doing?' Draco thought.  
  
Harry's eyes flickered to the wand but he moved closer still. Draco held his ground not intimidated by this wizard reject in front of him. Harry was only inches away from him now. "What the fuck do you want, Potter?" Draco snapped, "I..."  
  
Harry had moved forward grasping Draco's shoulders and placing his mouth on Draco's. Draco felt Harry's tongue in his mouth, and his hand where it definitely should never be. Harry moved Draco against a stonewall, and moaned into his mouth. Shock had stopped time for that moment before Draco recovered. He shoved hard on Harry's shoulders, pushing him to the ground. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, you faggot?" Pure anger shone on Draco's reddening face.  
  
Harry stared up at him, "I...I'm in love with you". Draco's eyes widened. He turned and walked down the hall leaving Harry crying silently on the floor. 


	2. Chapt 2

Malfoy burst into the Slytherin common room. "Trel!!!... Trel!!!"  
  
"What?!" I said turning around from the chair. Malfoy came over looking down at me and scowled. He knelt down in front of the chair, then leaned over and kissed me. Hard and needy, like he was trying to get rid of something by doing this. I tangled my hands through his mass of white-blond hair. I felt his hands on my breast, his other hand somewhere near my thigh. I arched into his hand pulling him closer to my body. I moved my legs around to encircle his waist, his hand mover higher. He wanted this and I'd never let him have it, I made him think this time was different, then I pushed him away.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy...?"  
  
"Damnit" he swore. Malfoy moved closer to me again, going for my neck; I let him. "Common Trel, stop being so up-tight"  
  
"Look Malfoy, I'm not adverse to these little snogging sessions, but I'm also not one of the drooling girls who'll do anything for what you have between your legs. So what. Do. You. Want?"  
  
"You're a bitch" he murmured into the hallow of my neck.  
  
"I know what do you want?" Third time I had to ask and I was loosing my patience. Malfoy sighed and moved back still kneeling.  
  
"Why can't we..."  
  
"No, Draco. The answer is always going to be no." He looked at me for a while, the fire cracked behind him. He scowled again and said,  
  
"You're a fucking tease, wench." A tease, moi? I was flattered. I looked at him waiting, no emotion on my face. Malfoy moved from the circle of my legs and stood up. A full 6'3 and gods did he look good in it. He turned away from me,  
  
"Potter just kissed me..." I sat there for a moment totally dazed.  
  
"What..., you mean like frenchi?" I asked. That's me nice and subtle.  
  
"So what you came barging in here to shake it off, and get some action from me? Has 'oo lost his confidence in his masculinity? Trying to assure yourself you're not gay?" Malfoy didn't answer, I took it as a yes. Straight guys are so paranoid.  
"Look Draco," I said a little more comfortingly, "Potters' got problems and we add this to the long, long list, no big whoop. But I'm not gonna let you come in here thinking your gonna get some 'cause your prides' hurt." I was lying. He turned towards me and said,  
  
"Yeah I know." He smiled cynically.  
Firelight did wonders to his body. My eyes looked over him as flame- light danced shadows. I could see he still had a hard-one. I smiled sardonically. I wanted Malfoy because 'cause he was a sadistic SOB, Malfoy wanted me 'cause I didn't lay at his feet; he couldn't have me. The beginnings of a great relationship. Ri-ight. I got up from the chair and stood in front of him, he looked down at me quizzically. Gods those metallic-gray eyes were beautiful. I moved closer to him, and got on tiptoe. I whispered in his ear,  
  
"Don't worry you're not a 'fag', I should know." I pushed myself against him and felt his body stiffen. I laughed and left him standing there like an idiot, my voice still in his ears. 


	3. Chapt 3

I walked lazily through the courtyard kicking up the new grass. Hogwarts annoyed me. I don't know why I couldn't go to Doomstrang, or something. I heard someone calling my name as I walked, I turn around and find little Miss Granger hurrying towards me. She caught up, her cheeks red and her breath coming hard.

"Granger..?" I said scowling down at her.

"Malice .." Ever since this girlie here had to save Malfoy, she's been after him like a bitch in heat. They had a little snogging session in a wardrobe at his house; She pisses me off.

"I need to talk to you," she panted softly. Point to her to even coming to talk to me, 'course she didn't what I had on her.

"What is it Granger?"

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"What..?" I scowled at her.

"I found him in the hall crying yesterday after he chased after Malfoy. What did Malfoy do?" That's Potter for ya. I was angry now though. She comes up to me, and asks me What Malfoy did to Harry. Should I tell her he's gay? Naw. I'll go with the subtle approach.

"Look you whiney wench, why don't you go and ask Potter what the hell's wrong with him yourself, and quite bothering me." I turned my back on little Miss Granger and walked towards McGonagall's class . I had better things to do than stand around and listen to that girl go on about her precious Harry.

Fuck 'em all.

I sat in McGonagall's class next to Malfoy in the back. Everyone was talking waiting for McGonagall to show up, and I was absently turning some of Draco's quills into blue condoms. Not exactly what the teachers teach you, but hey, abstinence can do that to ya.

"Got something on your mind...?"

I jumped at the sound of Malfoy's voice. He leaned into my neck placing kisses that made me shiver. His hand moved on to my thigh, and I thought 'Not again'

"Come off it Malfoy." I said exasperated. He smiled against my skin and moved away. I looked at him, wondering why in the hell he always did this sort of thing. But I guess I shouldn't complain.

"You're calling me 'Malfoy' today, are you mad at me or something?" Inside I knew he was laughing at me.

"Whatever. Your little girlfriend came whining to me today."

"Oh. Which one?" He said nonchalant, going back to reading his book. I hate when he does that.

"Granger you bastard. " I was getting fed up with this now.

"Now that's no way to play nice, Trel." I scowled at his words.

"Granger...Granger....hmmm." He looked thoughtful.

I was just disgusted.

"Oh yeah Granger. I was thinking of finally conceding and getting with her." That had pulled a nerve.

"Whore" I said.

"Wench" he shot back happily.

"She wanted to know what happened with you and Potter yesterday" Malfoy didn't even look fazed. Overly confident bastard.

"And..?" he asked. I smiled and turned away.

"And... I'm not telling you anything"

"Trel..." his voice held a little warning. Oh fudge on him, he didn't control me.

"Fuck you."

"I already offered that option, but you always decline."

I was sick, and I moved then to another place. And when he had turned his back I turned his hair hot pink. He would walk around like that all day without knowing it. That what you get you son of a bitch. Me:1 Malfoy:0

I play to win people. I play to win.

By the time class was almost over McGonagall still hadn't shown , a whole class wasted. Malfoy still hadn't figured out his hair was pink, and was talking to some girl. I had to laugh. I figured I should start on my potions homework, before class. Snape liked me , but he wouldn't give me a free grade. I looked at schedule and found I had double-potions with Gryffindor. Great.

I had to endure Granger's talking, Harry bothering Malfoy, and Malfoy bothering me. This was gonna be a hell of a day. But if even one of them looked at me wrong, I'd dock house points. I was Head Girl and not afraid to use my power. I looked at the clock and realized it was about thirty seconds till dismissal, and seeing as McGonagall wasn't here I'd use my authority and dismiss. When I did Malfoy left with that little trollop on his arm. They'd probably go off in a broom closet somewhere.

One stupid boy off my hands. I was walking down to the dungeons, when is saw Mr. Potter walking with Mr. Weasley. I got a malicious idea. I got a horrible, wonderful, awful idea. I walked up to the two, who had stopped in the hall, and were looking over some piece of parchment.

"Potter, Weasley...," I said, trying my best to look intimidating. Both of them looked down at me surprised, Weasley even took a steep back.

"Potter I need to speak with you. Weasley get on to class." He swallowed, and said goodbye to Harry. Harry didn't take his eyes off me, and it's kinda hard to look like I mean business, when he towered over me like Malfoy. Oh well.

"Potter. Do you have a girlfriend?" He blinked a few times, as if he had expected I would say something else. I waited, but he didn't say anything. "Okay whatever, I have to get to class." I moved to him, on tip toe, and kissed him on the cheek before he could think and turned back towards Snape's class.

Naughty, me?

I knew Harry probably wasn't interested, but Malfoy pissed me off, so I figured I'd mess with his new boyfriend.

I got to Snape's class and sat two rows back and one in front of Potter. Malfoy slid in next to me, a smug expression on his face. He still had pink in his hair, I snickered and changed it back. He looked at me quizzically, and punched him in the stomach. I hated that he paraded girls in front of me, so it was time for payback.

"Ummph" he fell over his chair, a surprised look on his face. I turned back in his seat, and pretended not to see him there on the floor. I felt much better.

And some people say I need anger management.

Malfoy climbed back into his seat looking angry.

"Bitch..." he wheezed out.

"I love you too, dear" I replied sweet as I could get through clenched teeth.

Me, angry? Naw.

Snape burst in, in his usual sour mood, announcing that we were making a truth serum today. I had been waiting for this. I didn't really have any plans for it, but might as well keep some handy, right?

Snape set us off on our own, and I walked up to his desk.

"Malice" He said his back turned to me.

"Professor Snape, I was wondering if you had a extra vial I could use. I seem to have left mine in my room."

"Why ?" he drawled

"Would you believe me if I said I was making a love potion...?"

He finally turned and looked at me. I stood leaning on his high desk my arms crossed under my chest, it was just coincidence that the topmost buttons on my shirt were open, and that I happed to have considerable cleavage. I pouted my lips a bit, and flipped my hair coyly.

A tease? Me? But anyway.

"Suppose it would be okay..." I saw his eyes stray. Was I being that obvious...? Did I care?

"Oh thank you Professor, I'll bring I back as soon as I'm done.

"I suppose it would not deter you, if I said I detest the foolishness of 'Love spells'...?"

I flashed him one of my killer smiles and took the vial he held out. Sucker. When I sat back down Malfoy was looking sour as always.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? You look like you swallowed something quite gross" I smiled when I said it. I loved to piss him off. He glared at me.

"Do you flirt with every straight guy in the school?"

"Jealous...? Besides I don't kiss and tell..." I countered and turned back to adding ingredients. Malfoy was silent beside me, I turned and saw his lips lazy into a smile. Those gorgeous lips. I swooned inside. Yeah I know...so sue me.

He Looked at me expectantly. "'Kiss'...?"

"Fuck you" I said, my smile slipping away. He always spoils my fun, Damnit.

"Trel, I have suggested that many times but you always push me away." I hated when he did that. The whole, smug I-know-you-want-me-why-not-just-give-in, voice.

"Let's not go in circles, again, Malfoy. We sound like a married couple."

"Hey it could happen...who knows. I wouldn't mind waking up with you every morning..."

Was he talking about MARRYING me?! My god, the thought made me cold. I was just praying he was joking and no one else had heard him. I rolled my eyes and pulled out some parchment. Dumb ass, he was so stupid. I looked around, letting the stupid prick finish our assignment, and noticed my friends Squishy and Arthur weren't around.

"I'm skipping..." a voice came through to me. I jumped and Draco looked at me funny, so I knew it had to be Jolly in my head.

"Don't do that, gods! And don't they have spells here to keep kids from doing that."

"No," she answered. "They just expect you to show up in class"

Squishy is what we call a psychic. She knew when we thought about her and responded, not always nicely. She is much better than Professor Trewewany, they aren't very good friends. We nicknamed her Squishy, but her real name is Jolly Merltac. Neither name fits her. She plays Quidditch for the Gryffindor team. She's the newest Captain and competitive as hell. She and sarcasm are best friends, and sometimes it's like listening to Daria or something.

Arthur won't usually skip class, she likes to piss off some of her teachers. But she wasn't here either. Arthur's real name is Nika Jablonski. Arthur is Polish, and she is a student of Nin-Jitsu. How that happed I don't know. She's a violent Animeian, and when she speaks it's usually full of curses and slang. And that's when she's happy. When we got here and realized our CD players didn't work, she went over the top and beat up a third year, who bumped into her. Accidentally.

We rigged our stuff though, so now it works inside these magicked walls. Hermione blew a gasket when she found out we were sort of really smart. Hell we didn't even really know. We only got asked to go here because Jolly's mom was furious when she found out that there was a Witchcraft School in the world, that her daughter hadn't got asked to. After that more and more American Witches and Wizards got asked to European Witchcraft Schools. There in the U.S. everyone is more open about it. At least I think so. There hasn't been any witch hunts lately. I don't think...

Ironic that we all go to the same school like we always have. Guess some of Jolly's magic rubbed off on us.

But when we got sorted we were separated. Both of them to Gryffindor, and I to Slytherin. Life's a bitch. As for boys, Squishy could care less, Arthur's crushing hard on this boy Ferrio, and me...well I've got....Malfoy. Oh goodie.

"Where's Art?" I asked in my mind. Doing this is really weird.

"She blew up something and now she's in the Infirmary." Even though her voice was misty, she sounded like she was laughing.

"Some friend you are, but thanks. See you at lunch?" I mentally added.

"Of course. Bye."

I sort of came back to myself. Our potion was done, and Snape was walking around checking them out. Now or never. I moved knocking my quill to the floor.

"Oops. Draco could you get that for me, please?" I usually used his first name when I wanted something or when I was in a good mood. It was like a Visa, it got me almost anything, and anywhere.

When he was under the table, and Snape's back was turned, I spooned some of the viscous fluid into the vial Snape gave me, stopped it back up, and swept it into the folds of my robe. Draco came up just as I put it away. I smiled and took my quill from him. Malfoy looked at me for a second, then open his mouth to say something, but Snape came around before he could say anything. Here's to hoping Malfoy didn't see anything, but I was sure he hadn't. he was probably just gonna say something stupid.

"Well done Malice, Malfoy" Snape marked down our grade and moved on to Potter and Weasley.

"So, Malfoy" I said packing up my stuff. "Are you going to eat lunch with me today?"

"Eating weird food with you and your weird friends? Wouldn't miss it." He drawled.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's not start on weird friends cough Crabbe and Goyle cough"

"Dismissed" Snape yelled over the talking. Malfoy waved his wand over the cauldron, and the potion vanished. I cleaned away the leftover ingredients.

"Suck it up" I picked up my bag and smiled. "Besides you'll have to deal with it a lot more if we do get married." I left Malfoy staring at my back and went down to the Infirmary.

When I got there I braced myself for anything I would see. Arthur was so reckless, she might have blown her fingers off. I walked in to see her sitting on a bed with Madame Pomfrey fussing over her. I walked closer, and saw that she both sides of her head without hair. Only the middle remained, and it flopped down in messy waves.

"Hey" she called as I got closer. I had to work really hard not to laugh.

"What the hell did you do!?" I said in shock. At least her fingers weren't blown off.

"What was that Ms. Malice?"

"Sorry Mme. Pomfrey." I giggled. Arthur looked at me all mean and stuff.

"Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up" I burst out laughing, while she sat there looking like she was gonna rip my head off. I bet money she could do it. I calmed down after Mme. Pomfrey left. Arthur didn't offer to tell me what happened, I didn't ask again.

"Are you okay? I mean besides the fact the half of your hair is gone? Why didn't you let Mme. Pomfrey grow it back?"

She huffed. "Yeah I'm fine, I still don't know what the hell happened. I want to try a new style, so I told her to leave it. Then you come in here laughing, what the hell is your problem? And where the hell is Jolly? I though she cared just a little freaking more than this."

"I'm right here, and ever so happy to see you're okay. Let's celebrate with jubilation."

I spun around not noticing that she had snuck up on me. Again. Arthur gave her a cold look, sarcasm wasn't her thing. She could never really tell when it was being used.

"Anyway. Hey Trel, do you have any more of that green hair gel?"

"Yeah sure but I have to get it from my dorm. _Accio_, hair gel" About a minute later the hair gel zoomed through the doors and into my outstretched hand. I handed it to Arthur. She squeezed some out on to her hand and put it in her hair. She smoothed it up into spiky points, until she had a floppy sort of mowhak. Jolly and I just stared, stunned. She looked like she had grass coming out of her head. I told her that and she flipped me off.

When she was done styling her hair, we all headed out towards the courtyard. We always skipped the Great Hall lunch on Fridays. Malfoy was sitting on stone bench waiting.

"What's that punk doing here?" Arthur said pointing at Malfoy.

"He's eating lunch with us, so be nice" I warned.

"Yeah whatever"

"You too Squishy." I looked at her as we got closer. She didn't answer so I took it as an okay. Malfoy stood up when I got to him. He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"I missed you, sweetie." I pushed him away, and sat down, sulkily.

"Don't call me that." I said. He, and Arthur snickered. I shot them both fiery looks.

"Trel my cold heart melts when you look at me like that." Malfoy sat down near to me, and my friends followed suit. I pulled out my CD player, and headphones.

"You don't have a heart, Draco." I said

"True, but you make me want to grow one." He kissed my cheek again then moved, placing kisses on my neck. I shrugged him off.

"Come off it Malfoy, your sentiments aren't working on me.."

"What is working?" I looked at him, and he stared right back. I looked away.

Stupid boy.

"Arthur do you have, Raico?" I said instead.

"Yeah, here" She handed me the CD out of her bag. A screech owl overhead caught our attention. It was what we ordered, every Friday. Japanese cuisine. We sent orders to the great little place in Okinawa, and got them here every Friday. Arthur always got wantons, and Misao soup. Squishy got Sushi, and I got ramen and dumplings. We paid the owls and started eating. I draped my legs over Draco's lap and handed him a dumpling. I pulled apart my chopsticks, and started on my ramen.

"So.." Arthur said smiling. I glared at her. "What's with you and 'lover boy'?"

"Yes," Squishy drawled "What's with the 'love bird' act?"

Malfoy moved his hand up my leg, in a possessive gesture. "We're engaged, she didn't tell you." I wanted to kill that stupid ass. I moved his hand off my leg, and glared at him.

"No, Malfoy's just a little slap-happy 'cause Potter's his new boyfriend." Malfoy's smile slipped, he looked a little angry.

"Oops did I let that slip?" I pulled on my headphones and kept eating. My friend's mouths hung open.

Damnit if he had just left me alone...Oh well. I was sick of him acting so sure of himself all the time. We all had our secrets, I just told his.

Arthur burst out laughing, while Jolly sat in stunned silence. Draco turned crimson, and in that moment I felt like crap. Why, whenever I'm having fun, it's wrong?

I looked up at the sky. It was gray, cloudy and misty. I leaned over and laid my head on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Draco" I whispered. He looked down at me with those gorgeous gray eyes, and I stared back up at him with my lifeless black ones. My heart flipped in my chest at that look. Damn him.

"I knew Potter had some screws loose, but I didn't know he was gay." Arthur said. Draco still stared at me, and I couldn't look away. His lips curved into a smile, and he placed an innocent kiss on mine. I blinked and let out a small gasp. What was happening here?

"Don't worry Malfoy, I'll keep his hormones in check, let me know if he bothers you again." Arthur said and cracked her knuckles for emphasis. I looked at her, and had to laugh a little.

"I was so sure Harry was straight." Jolly said, the sarcasm in her voice so thick, we all laughed. I magicked all of our trash into a bin.

Damn. It was cold outside and I wasn't wearing a cloak. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked, before moving me into his lap. I was surprised for a second. He parted his cloak, and wrapped it, and his arms around me. My head rested on his chest, and I was sort of surprised to hear a heartbeat. He bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"All better" He said cheerfully. I wanted to punch him, but I guess this was payback.

"Aww look at the happy couple." Arthur said. I moved aside Draco's cloak and flipped them off. She only laughed. I didn't care, I was warm and felt safe. Not a good thing to feel. In the arms of Draco Lucious Malfoy. But when I heard his heart, and remembered how he had looked at me, it was hard not to. I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms loosely around his waist.

I listened to his deep voice, as he talked to Jolly. His arms tightened briefly around me. feeling safe in the circle of Draco's arms? It was a dangerous game to play. But I always play to win.

Harry stared out of the Bay window in the Gryffindor common room. He looked out at the four people in the courtyard. Mainly he looked at Draco, praising every perfection. Then Draco picked up the girl who had talked to him today, and placed her in the circle of his arms. For and instant he was surprised and jealous. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear Ron behind him.

"Harry? Harry...?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Ron." He came over and looked through the window.

"Hey aren't those two in our house?" he asked pointing. "That one with the braid is our Captain, the other one's sort of whacked.

"Yeah..." Harry said, still staring out of the window.

"Isn't that Malfoy? And that girl on his lap. That's our Head Girl Treala Malice, I think. Those are the only girls smarter that Hermoine, and they're 'yanks'. Who'd of thought? What did that girl want to you talk about, Harry, your not in trouble again?" Ron asked. But Harry wasn't listening. He was staring back out of the window. His head whirling. The girl was Treala Malice. Treala...

I must have fallen asleep, 'cause the next thing I knew, I was being carried in Draco's arms down to the Herbology shed. Oh Lord and Lady what if someone saw? I didn't want to, but I pushed away from his chest, squirming in his grasp.

"Oh you're awake?" Draco stopped and put me down, he chuckled as I tried to fix my hair and wrinkled skirt. I shot him an icy glare.

"Thanks for not taking advantage of me while I was sleeping, you pratt." He just smiled and said,

"Don't mention it. But I was sorely tempted, and I might not be able to resist myself next time."

"If only I could blush..."

"You, don't need to blush, your too cute" I glared at him.

"There won't be a 'next time'" I shot back. "It makes no difference anyway. It looks like I've been off with you in a closet somewhere..."

"So you do think about that sort of thing.."

"Bite me, Malfoy"

"Anytime"

"I hate you"

"Oh" he mock shivered. "I'm scared." I ignored him, as usual, and asked,

"Where did Jolly and Arthur go?"

"Well after saying how cute it was that you had fallen asleep in my arms, and wishing us luck on or honeymoon," He winked. I punched him in the stomach, and walked away. Stupid boy. He caught up to me easily, with those gorgeously long legs. I wondered ho they would feel against mine. Wait, no I didn't...did I?

"They went to Care of Magical Creatures, with that oaf Hagrid." He wheezed out, still smiling wickedly. We walked down to the Herbology shed, with Malfoy going on about names for our kids. I ignored him, if I hadn't, I'd go insane. He moved closer beside me , circling his arm about my waist. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh look, Hogwarts's newest couple." A voice behind us said. I stopped and turned, seeing my friend Sharhonda smirking and laughing. I picked Draco's arm off my waist, and walked away with her. I turned and saw Malfoy looking after me, then Crabbe and Goyle came up and started talking to him. My god those two were stupid.

Sharhonda was great, she was one of my newest friends and also an Animean, though less ecstatic. She goes out with this asian-britt guy named Rei. We had a fight over him in our 5th year, and they've been going out since then. I was still sore about the whole thing, but I had...Malfoy. Oh lord.

"What's up with you and Malfoy over there?" she asked.

"He's horny, and seventeen, what else is new?" She laughed

"Right" We walked down to the shed where all the other Slytherins where headed.

When we stepped into the greenhouse and we were blasted with a rank smell, that caused us to step back slightly. There was that earthy smell, but it had something else, something like old milk or dead fish. It was better than being outside in the cold though. Malfoy complained all through class about the smell, while Crabbe and Goyle pointed at the teacher and snickered. I got so fed up at one point, that I flipped him off, and mouthed for him to shut the fuck up! He ignored me. Stupid bastard.

After Herbology I caught up with Arthur and Jolly, as they entered the Great Hall. I had Charms they had Divination. When we were on the third floor, Jolly leaned over and said,

"I do believe Mr. Potter is following you, with Malfoy right behind." I didn't turn around, but I smiled . Potter came up beside me and said,

"Hey"

"Hey" I answered.

"You asked me a question. The answer is no, but I'm asking you, if you want to be"

I looked at my friends who like me, were trying hard not to laugh, and sucking at it. I settled for a smile. He smiled back at me.

"You're cute when you smile"

"I know" He smiled wider, and put his arm around my waist. I returned the favor. I knew then he was up to something. Another dangerous game? I could handle it.

You could just hear the gasps when Potter's arm went around me, and Malfoy's fury when I did the same. I knew he was looking, and I knew he was mad. The day was looking up. Harry walked me to Charms, then leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Aww how cute. I resisted the urge to swipe at my cheek. Arthur and Jolly made choking noises, when he left. I walked in the room and looked for a seat. There was one in the back next to Sharhonda. I started up the small middle steps of the rising desks, when a hand gripped my arm a bit painfully, and yanked my around. I smiled.

Malfoy.

"What the hell were you doing?" he yelled quietly at me. I gave him my best wide-eyed innocent stare and said.

"Why Draco, whatever do you, mean?" Grandma what big lies you tell...

"Don't play innocent with me, 'cause you're everything but" I looked at him, his eyes where dark in his anger. I put on puppy-eyes and peeled him fingers from my arm.

"Guess you have some competition" I flipped my hair, then walked away. Potter was gay, but I was counting on Malfoy being too mad to remember.

I moved in beside Sharhonda, and plopped down my bag. Sharhonda leaned in and said quietly,

"What's up with Malfoy?" She pointed and I looked over a couple of rows to see Malfoy glaring at me. I smiled pleasantly, waved, and turned back.

"Don't worry Sharhonda," I said taking out my wand. "he'll be fine. And maybe if he stares hard enough, his eyes will pop out. Won't that be nice." She laughed.

"Yeah. But beside the point, are you having a little boy trouble. Some people are saying that you've got Potter and Malfoy coming after you?"

"My how gossip travels fast" I said dryly. She looked at me.

"I mean it, Trel." I looked at her

"Don't worry. This is sort of how I want things to be"

"Don't play dangerous games, Trel, you might loose." I smiled maliciously.

"Have no fear of that, Sharhonda. I am not a pawn in this game of Wizard's chess. I'm the queen..." She looked at me doubtfully, but let it drop. I turned back to the lesson, frowning. How did I really feel about all of this, about Draco, about myself...?

Did I even give a rat's ass?


	4. Chapt 4

"Hey Harry!" Ron called catching up with his best friend. Harry slowed and looked around at Ron. They continued walking up the stairs to the Tower.

"Yeah, what's up, Ron?" Harry looked over at his friend, who was breathing hard from running. His face was a little red, like his flaming hair, but otherwise he was fine, looking down at Harry from his awkward height.

"Hey," He said catching his breath. "I saw you in the hall with the Head Girl, that Malice girl you talked to earlier. Doesn't she go out with Malfoy?" he sneered at the name. Harry smiled.

"Apparently not, Ron" Ron looked at his friend. Harry had been acting strangely for days, and it all made him a little nervous around Harry. He and Hermione had been going out for a while now, and she had been bugging him to ask Harry if he was alright.

"What do you mean 'apparently not'?"

"Ron, she let me kiss her, does that say 'faithful' to you.?" He reached the last step and turned back to Ron who had stopped a few steps down. His brow was creased as he looked up at Harry.

"What are you up to Harry? I know Treala isn't your type, for the longest time you were hung up on Cho and then Hermione. Who could think of going out with Malfoy, she has to have issues." He walked the rest of the steps, standing in front of his friend. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Hermione did, even after I got my body back." he turned walking up the ladder to the Tower. He was still kind of hurt about the whole thing, because he had thought Hermoine had really liked him. But then he found himself more attracted to Malfoy. And now he wanted him more than ever.

I hate..., I repeat..., _Hate_, being caught unaware, and today was such a day. I woke up looking at my ceiling, still thinking it was Friday, and I had classes to go to. Silly me. I was in a bad mood, and I remembered the day before, and all of what had happened.

That's right. I had to put on airs because Potter had decided to ask me out, and Malfoy was pissed. I was still mad, and pissed about being pissed, but hey if Malfoy was sore, I could at least look contrite. Yeah. Right.

I had skipped dinner, not wanting to deal, came back here after a bath and crashed. And so I wake up thinking it's a day later than it should be. Going in circles is annoying.

I got up and put on a long skirt, and some random tee, and went down the stone steps from the girl's dorm. I got to the common room, not really seeing, I blinked a few times, though, and stopped. Malfoy was sitting in a chair, reading some blood, gore book looking bored. No one was here but us dust bunnies. Ironic. I thought Malfoy had gone on some crazy killing spree, but there was a Quidditch game and a Hogsmead trip today, I remembered. My brain wasn't really working.

Malfoy still had on his quidditch robes, looking just as sexy as you please, I could just eat him up.

In more ways than one...

I stalked over to one of the poufy armchairs across from him, and curled up. I lay my head down, still too tired to care about anything. Malfoy looked up from his book, his expression not changing. Nice to see you too, jerk...

He looked me over.

"Tired?" I knew better than to think he was so concerned, and I was on my guard.

"What are you plotting Malfoy?" I was suspicious, but curious at the same time. Curiosity killed the cat.

Dumb cat.

Malfoy looked at me like he was hurt by my words. Uh-huh. Sure

"I can not believe you think I would do something evil, my intentions are purely innocent..." I rolled my eyes. Malfoy? Innocent? It was very hard to picture

"Get off it Malfoy, I'm not dumb." He scoffed.

"I'm just worried about your health, you've been a bit cheeky lately. Are you...?" I glared at him so hard, he shut up. That arrogant prick. That audacious cad. That bloody fucking asshole.

"You're a stalker aren't you?" I asked. He laughed, but I was serious. Dead serious. "Or is this about Potter?" I narrowed my eyes. He looked at me and scowled.

"What has Potter got to do with any of this?" I sat up in my chair

"My god Malfoy, are you jealous?" I was in shock. "You're mad 'cause Potter walked me to class, and kissed me? What do you think I'm gonna run off with him or something?" I almost laughed. This was killing me.

I got out of the chair, and made for the girl's dorm. I wanted more sleep, and considering I had nothing to do for a while...

Not that I couldn't think of something. Malfoy and I were the only ones here after all...

I got as far as the stairs, before Malfoy came behind me, grabbing my arm. My smile slipped. I was getting angry now.

"I really wish you would stop doing that..." I said turning to him. I stared into his eyes for one moment, before his mouth met mine in a searing, needy kiss. How I knew them well. But I really didn't understand it all. In my anger I tried feebly to push him back, my hand on his chest. He only leaned in further, pining my body between him and the stone wall. He moved between my legs. Excuse the pun, but I was between a rock and a hard place. Gods did it feel good.

He kissed like he meant it, no illusions. And they were bad like murder, but good like chocolate, oh so bittersweet. He was the worst kind of wonderful, in the best kind of way, and god did I want more.

He broke the kiss, moving to my neck, leaving me gasping, something clenching low, and hot in my body. My thoughts were thick, but I knew his hands were moving my skirt past my knees. I was confused, and drugged in lust, and how much had I wanted something like this. With him. His lips came back to mine, one of his hands disappearing under my shirt. He was still pressed between my legs, keeping my skirt raised. I moaned into his mouth, arching in his hand. He moved my skirt some more, past my thighs. I felt his hand move up my leg, and I didn't think it would go as far as it did. Through everything, I found some sanity, but his hand went higher, to where it shouldn't. I tried to push him away, but he just moved to my neck again.

"Malfoy stop, we have to stop!" my voice was high, panicked. I didn't know what to do. He didn't stop, his hand didn't stop, it was like he couldn't hear me. His hand was under my skirt, which was high enough to flash under garments. I didn't know what I wanted, and at that moment I was torn. I could let him, I could let myself, or I could stop, just before the brink.

"Malfoy please, sto...!" I gasped as I felt his fingers, where they should not be. Lord and Lady none of him should be there! He still didn't stop, he moved inside me. My hips moved of their own accord, and I was in shock.

"Draco stop!" I screamed, and shoved hard on his shoulders. He stepped back, his eyes slightly glazed, his face flushed. I tried to be as still as possible, while still gasping for breath.

"Please..." I swallowed, "Please move your hand." It came out as a whisper. I was scared and didn't know why. He moved closer to me, but moved his hand. He finally looked at me, without that, not-really-seeing look.

I held out a hand to stop him, then pulled it back, I couldn't even touch him. I couldn't even tell what he was thinking, his eyes where so dark now.

"Trel..." I pulled my wand, and pointed it at his so-called heart.

"God damn you, Draco. Damn you to hell" he didn't move as I backed away from him, up the stairs. He looked away from me, and I ran. Ran till I got to my bed, and I hid. I didn't cry, I never cried what was the use?. I couldn't believe. I was... I just couldn't.

This boy could make me feel so good, make me feel so bad, and I wanted that.

Didn't I?

But then why, how had this all happened? What was he doing? How far until it got out of hand? Lord and Lady. I was at a loss. My body felt things, and I still got shivers, thinking over it all. But...What did Draco want? What did he truly want? What did I want? And was I ready to accept it if I did loose. If I lost Draco, my life? How could I even question that. But I was here, and no one else was. What had I lost already...?

I avoided Draco for three days. And it's hard when you're in the same house. I didn't know what to do, how to approach him, or if I was just supposed to pretend it didn't happen. So I stayed away. He tried to talk to me, and I made excuses. I had never run from anything in my life. How could this boy have instilled such chaos in my life. And how come I hadn't gone insane yet?

Tuesday morning I bumped into Potter on my way down to the Great Hall. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey..."

"Hi" I answered and walked past him. He grabbed my arm and said,

"Wait..." I pulled my arm out of his grasp. He looked a bit surprised.

"Are you okay?"

I just looked at him growing impatient. Harry Potter was the last person I wanted to talk to. He took my hand gently in his.

"Walk with me. You don't have to talk, but you look like you could use some fresh air. Just for a while." I didn't want to, but he was right I could use some fresh air, I wish I could get away from here all together. I had nothing else to do, so why not go with the boy-who-lived/ crazy-stalker, who's after Malfoy.

Goodie

He led me through the doors out onto the squishy lawn. Looks like it had rained overnight. There weren't many trees on the grounds that weren't enchanted, but I knew of one. When we got to the tree, I dropped my bag and climbed it. I love climbing trees. I was about halfway up, before I realized Potter was still on the ground.

"Coming?" I asked. I could have cared less if he did, I expected him to stay down there. He smiled, taking my challenge, and began to climb up after me. he didn't get as high as I did, he stayed in the lower branches. I climbed till the branches got to weak to hold my weight. I perched on a limb, and stared out over the grounds.

I sat there silently, for about fifteen minutes. I thought of Draco. I sort of felt like I was betraying him by being here with Potter. But that made me mad a little bit. But it wasn't like he hadn't tried to talk to me. But I would have started crying. Nobody wants that. But I missed him. He's such a cocky bastard all the time, but he's so cute, and soft in his own cold way. Frivolous, arrogant, and purely Malfoy.

I looked down to see Potter looking intently at me. I looked away, he made me uneasy. Instead I said,

"Why aren't you hanging out with Weasley and Granger?"

"Ron and Hermione...?" redundant isn't he? "I don't know. They're probably still in at breakfast, and they're a couple now, they can take care of themselves." He was quiet then. I didn't mind. I hadn't known those two were going out. I didn't care. But I hoped Granger would leave me alone, go get herself laid or something...

Potter broke through my thoughts again.

"Do you like Malfoy, or something, are you two going out?" I looked down at him

"Why?" he was most definitely up to something.

"We'll I sort of like you..." he looked away blushing. I would have believed it, if I didn't know he had kissed Malfoy. He went on.

"And I don't want to get in the way, if you two have a relationship." I looked away, back into the sky. I didn't know, if this was stupid or idiotic. What was the difference. I'll indulge and let Potter think he's winning me over.

"No..." I sounded regretful. Why would I be regretful. We weren't going out. We weren't. Malfoy was such a...

Who am I kidding

"We're not going out..." Harry smiled up at me. Kids started spilling out of the Great Doors. Classes were starting. Harry hopped down from his branch landing softly. I watched, liking the way his body moved. Almost languidly. His hair was wind-ruffled, but then again, it always had the look of being just out of bed.

It was kind of nice.

Okay. Me. Falling for Potter? I was in deep now. I had lewd feelings for Malfoy, and now Potter, who sure as hell didn't have feelings for me. I clamored down the branches after a while, then jumped from the last. I had expected to feel a shock through my ankles, 'cause I was falling wrong. Not hands on my side, and a soft landing.

My shirt lifted when I fell, and his hands were warm on my cooling skin. I looked up at him. Malfoy would've taken this opportunity to move his hand higher, but Harry didn't. he just pulled me closer, and placed a warm, lingering kiss on my neck. I shivered. It had felt good, made my body react. This. Was. Bad.

But he didn't do anything else. He just pulled my shirt down, and picked up our bags. He handed me mine and walked with me to class. I stopped as a white kitten ran up to me, attacking my robes. Harry looked surprised, and jumped back.

'Damnit Tiers..." I grabbed the stupid animal by the scuff of his neck. My familiar. Tiers. Malfoy had given him to me, saying he had found the dumb thing over the summer. I hadn't stopped hugging him for a week. And then he had complained that I didn't spend enough time with him. That I gave the stupid animal more attention, than I gave him.

Draco was such a cutie pie, when he was jealous.

Teirs' eyes were blue, like water, and his fur was pure white, and he always got out of the dorm. He was my second one, after my owl had been killed by some first year's spell gone wild. This damn cat was taking years off my life. Harry was laughing. I shot him a glare, and he held out his hands, palm up. No weapons, don't attack. Whatever.

I tucked Tiers gently into my bag, I could never stay mad at him long. And left Potter in stitches. Uhgg...

I had double potions, first today, with Gryffindor. Early in the morning. Glorious. We walked silently down to the dungeons, where everyone else was piling in, and Snape was checking our names off.

"Professor..."

"Malice.." he acknowledged. "Potter..." he sneered. I smiled Potter took a glance at me before going over to sit with Weaslely. God was that kid tall, taller than Harry.

I happened to look the wrong way,, and got an eye full of Malfoy and Pansy. And boy did that help my self-esteem. Then I saw Arthur waving me over to the other side of the room. I guess I couldn't feel all that bad, if Malfoy was fucking that bitch. At least he was getting some from somewhere. Squishy was just behind her, and paired with Granger. You could just see the pulsing pissed-off signs. I pulled Tiers out of my bag, and sat down.

"Whoa...! What's with the cat?" Arthur moved away a bit. She was afraid of cats, I thought she was just being dumb.

"Damn, him he got out. Again. I had to bring him, I didn't have time to go back to the dorm. So deal okay." I turned to Jolly. "Sup?" she looked up form her novel long enough to glare at me, then put up her book, blocking me out. I gave Granger a dirty look, then turned back around.

"Hey you know tomorrow's Halloween, right?" Arthur said.

"And...?" I said, not really caring. I stroked Tiers 'cause I loved to hear him purr, and at the moment I had better things to do than worry about Halloween. Dumbledor had given the Seventh years a midnight Halloween dance. Sadie Hawkins style. Arthur was silent beside me, and I looked up to see why. She was staring at my neck, and started to snicker. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What...?" She just kept laughing, and I was getting pissed. "What the hell is it?"

the pointed at me.

"Is that, what I think it is?" my hand flew to where she pointed. It couldn't be. I looked over at Harry, and glared. The guy had twenty four hours to live. I couldn't believe...That little punk. Arthur saw where I was looking, and questioned me all through class. I threatened to sick Tiers on her if she didn't leave me alone. She only shut up after we were dismissed. Her, Squishy, and I walked out into one of the corridors, when Arthur said,

"Hold up you guys, I have to do something right quick..." She walked over to a group of boys talking in the hall. She tapped one.

"Got a minute?" he nodded. He was about a head taller than her, with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a cute scar on his nose. They moved from the group. Arthur stood leaning against a wall, going for the cool look. Yeah... Sure...

He looked at her waiting, she didn't even flinch. Point for her.

"You have a date for the dance tomorrow?" she asked aloof.

"Naw" he answered.

"Wanna go with me?"

"You askin'" The boy asked smiling

"I'm askin'" Arthur countered.

"Sure" The boy shrugged.

"Cool" The boy walked back to his friends, and Nika turned to us. We were shocked. She opened her mouth to say something, but the boy showed up behind her again.

"Wait a sec, I got something else to tell you." He stepped between us and Nika, swept her into his arms, and kissed her. Our jaws dropped to the floor. Jolly and I couldn't believe it. And then she kissed him back. I was almost grossed out. I saw his hand straying down her back close to...

"Ow..." he cried happily. Nika had him by the ear, twisting slightly, a smile on her face.

"Don't get to friendly yet, Buddy boy." She ground out, through clenched teeth. The boy grabbed her hand, pulling it from his ear, and kissed it.

"As you wish" Nika blushed to her roots. Nika does not blush. Ferrio turned and left. Jolly recovered first.

"That was...inter..esting..." Nika stood dazed, her hand still slightly raised. She had the goofiest grin on. Cheshire cat. Finally we had to drag her to the next class, and Jolly had to slap her out of it, and I had to break up the fight.

Tomorrow, Halloween. Tomorrow, Friday. Today, weird.

After I left off with Jolly and Nika. I had to go to Care of Magical Creatures. Unlike Malfoy I liked the big 'oaf' Hagird. He was cool, and I liked killer animals. They were so cute and cuddly. We worked with some Dragon like serpents, Malfoy got bit. My day was looking up. Class finished and I was talking to Sharhonda and packing my bag, when Malfoy came up beside me. I just ignored him, and kept talking.

"You haven't asked me to the dance yet, you should hurry, I've had to turn down three very good offers already" I stopped, right where I was. He didn't just say what I thought he said. It wasn't enough that he filled my thoughts, it wasn't enough. He just had to be an arrogant asshole.

I stood up, looking him right in the eye. Then I slapped him as hard as I could. He glared back at me, his fists clenched. I slapped him again, and pushed past him.

"Fuck off Malfoy" I shot over my shoulder. I stomped down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. I ran up to my room in the girls dorm, and pulled out my trunk. I grabbed the Serum from under some clothes, and another vial. I sat back on my knees. I uncorked the one, and poured half of the thick silvery stuff into the empty vial.

"One for Harry, one for Malfoy..." I whispered in a sing-song voice. They needed to be taught not to mess with me.

I walked up to the Great Hall for lunch, all smiles now, 'cause I had a plan. I took a seat next to Jason, the only other American I knew at the table. He was two years my junior, and the smartest 5th year I knew. He saluted me as I sat down, straddling the bench.

"'Afternoon, 'Sarge..."he said. I had to smile.

"At ease, private" I chimed back, saluting him. Both our parents had been military, so we had bonded through that. Almost all the mill brats knew each other. I kinda felt sorry for the kid. He had too good a heart to be stuck in Slytherin, but here he is.

"What's up Jay?" I asked grabbing a turkey sandwich from the plate in front of me.

"Nothin' much Trel, but I don't think I'm gonna dress up for Halloween this year." He looked a little sad at the thought. I looked at him surprised.

"Common Jason, you can't not dress-up. We gotta keep the tradition going. And besides, there's a Seventh year dance tomorrow, and I was thinking of sneaking you in." he smiled at that.

Who says all Slytherins are cold bastards? No harm in lying to him if I got a smile, and why not abuse my privileges as Head Girl.

"Okay, but what are you going as?" I thought for a moment.

"It'll be a surprise." I smiled at him. "I gotta go, see ya latter. Oh and let's say you meet me by the by the suit of armor behind the huge pillar by the first set of stairs, around midnight. Cool?" he nodded. My smile widened. You gotta love the kid. I ruffled his brown hair and stood up. I saw Malfoy look over at me, some wench hanging off of him. Again. I spun on my heals and headed for the Gryffindor table.


	5. Chapt 5

Draco looked after Trel, as she walked from the table. His eyes followed her over to the Gryffindor table, and he growled. His heart pounded painfully in his chest, when she had glanced over at him. Their eyes had met steadily for only an instant, and his chest clenched unbearably. He didn't understand her, but he wanted her.

The girl beside him talked to him idly, he could care less what she was saying. He had been substituting girls ever since that day, in the common room. He couldn't get her off his mind. She invaded him everywhere. But all she did was avoid him.

Not that he had any idea what he wanted to say to her. He didn't even know if he could touch her, and keep his hands above her chest anymore. He had hoped they could go to the dance, and talk, but she managed to deter him even there.

He hated it.

He clenched his hands, as she bent down next to Potter. Even from here it didn't look too innocent. He wanted to hurt Trel, in some way he didn't know how. He didn't exactly want her crawling back to him, but he couldn't take this anymore. Even now as he watched them, she smiled and laughed like nothing had ever happened between them.

He saw Harry nod, and rise. He picked up his bag, and she the same. They weren't coming back. he looked away his blood boiling. He ignored his impulse to follow them out and turned back to the girl beside him. Chancing one last glance, and meeting dark hurt eyes.

I just had to look at him. I wasn't my fault. I swear. But when I looked, I got another eyeful of some new girl. God how many of the Slytherins was he fucking? He wasn't going to change, he was what he was, and I was better off with Potter.

Ri-ight

I brought Potter out to talk him into helping me sneak in Jay. Surprisingly he said he had just the thing. He brought me up to the Gryffindor common room, and showed me his invisibility cloak. I had hugged him, and thanked him over and over. He just laughed and said it was no problem. I told him to meet me down by the stairs, at quarter to Twelve. He agreed and we kissed.

Unfortunately it was nice.

The next day everyone was in high spirits, everyone was happy. I hated it. Usually Halloween was my fav day of all, not this year. I had Draco to thank for that.

I wanted to punch them all.

Even Jolly and Arthur were in good spirits. My hands twitched to hurt them. They took great pleasure informing me that, just because I was having boy problems, didn't mean I had to ruin everyone else's day.

Who ever said that _I _was having boy problems...?

In Charms, Potter kissed me on the cheek, and I jumped. He laughed. I cursed him out. He laughed some more. I invited him to lunch.

Before going down to eat with my friends, I popped up into my room to grab one of the potions in the vials in my trunk. I went outside, and found I was the only one in the courtyard, no one had showed up yet. I pulled out the vial, and a water bottle filled with pumpkin juice, just guess what I did next. I added the potion to the stuff, and shook it up. I was tempted to try it to make sure it didn't taste funny. But was I really that dumb?

Potter was first out, then followed by the other two a few minutes later. Potter sat down beside me, and I made myself comfy by laying my head on his lap, and smiling up at him. He smiled back. everything above us was gray and bright, and cold, like you could smell the snow in the air.

I stretched out my legs just as the other two came up. Arthur looked down at my legs, where she would've sat. she looked at me, then back to my legs, like she wanted me to move.

I didn't.

"move your damned legs, wench" she said. I looked at her like I just realized she was standing there.

"Bite me..." I answered. Baaad thing to do. She just plopped right onto my legs. "Hey...!" she dropped her bag on my stomach. "Oooph" I felt the air leave my lungs.

"You jerk, get off me!" I coughed out.

"Move your legs" she said, like it didn't matter either way.

"Fine!" I yelled just get you ass off!" She moved, and I was tempted to throw her bag at her, not a good idea either. I sat up and realized Potter was laughing. Ooh goody. Our food came and we started eating. Arthur started talking.

"Nika," I said, "If you say one more word, one single word about Ferrio again, I am going to blast your mouth off" she shot me a dirty look, and I had to resist sticking my tongue out at her, she probably would have cut it off. I gave Harry one of my sushi.

He chewed once and almost spit it out. I saw his face turn a little green, and I thought he was gonna toss his cookies. But he swallowed just fine. I handed him the pumpkin juice.

Now begins my rein of terror. Umm yeah.

He took two big gulps, drinking almost half. 'That can't be good,' I thought, but it was too late now. After a while he got this blank look on his face. No one was home. Step one completed. Now for step two. I turned his head to look at me, he stared impassively over my shoulder.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Harry James Potter" he answered in a monotone. So far so good.

"Did you kiss Draco?"

"Yes" my friends turned to look now, perplexed, I hadn't told them what I was going to do.

"Why?" I asked. Maybe it was just some crazy form of lust, I hoped the guy wasn't in love with him.

"I love him..." I reeled at this. My heart was pounding in my chest now. Harry Potter, in love with Draco. Who'd of thought?

"Why did you ask me out" I had to go on, had to find out. Yeah I was playing dirty, but whaddya wanna bet he was too?

"To get you and Draco to break up. I want him, I have to, he has to love me" Oookay. He really was demented. I shivered at the cold feeling seeping down my back.

"Will you hurt him?" I hoped I wouldn't have to protect Malfoy. Hey why should I anyway.

"No"

"Will you..." I stopped. His eyes held a flicker of life in them. Some one was home now.

"Will I what?" he asked, a little dazed. I knew he wouldn't remember, but his word had me so spooked, that I hardly could think for myself. I had to think, but quick.

"Will you..., uhh...go to the dance with me tonight?" I said, a little breathlessly. He looked at me and smiled

"I thought we covered that. Sure I'll go with you. But....I am not going to dress up.." he leaned down and kissed me, firmly on the lips. I pretended to pout, then smiled. Sometimes I act the part too well, even for myself. 'Cause inside I was about to fly apart, I was scared my heart would fly out of my chest, and let on how scared I was of him at that moment.

I looked over his shoulder to see Weasley coming through the double doors, looking around for Harry. He turned and looked too.

"I gotta go" he kissed my cheek and stood, leaving, walking towards Ron. We stared after him. When he disappeared inside the school, I turned to my friends who where just as stunned as I felt.

"So..." Arthur said cautiously, "Well we know he's gay, what now?" I just stared at her.

I didn't know what to do. I swear I was shaking. Potter would go too far, just for Malfoy. Maybe I had given something good away. I almost pinched myself at that.

Malfoy was the most lecherous teenager I had ever known, but I wasn't about to let Potter take him. Besides all of that, Malfoy is not gay. I had the ache in my loins for him, to prove it.

Something was wrong with Potter, beside his ability to follow trouble. I wanted to ask if he would hurt me to get to Malfoy, but I felt like I already knew the answer. I'd just have to stay on my toes and find out who was left in the end.


	6. Chapt 6

I walked down the hallway head bent my whole body covered by the large black cloak I wore. I stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Gryffindor house. It was soon to be midnight the witching hour-Literally.

A few people came down the step, none who I was waiting for, some stared, who wouldn't. I looked like a freaking dementor. Harry came down the steps, stood in front of me and tried to take off my hood. I grabbed his hands, stopping him.

"Dark and interesting..." he smiled at me, though my face was in shadow.

He slipped his hand around my waist and we made our way towards the Great Hall. We stopped and looked around, as if we were looking for something. Beside us was a pillar and another hall lined with suits of armor.

"Come out, Jay the coast is clear..." It sounded movie-ish even to me, but hey....

Jason stepped out of the shadows dressed from head to foot as Rurouni Kenshin. I gasped. He had the whole out fit down packed, even the long red hair, really long. He had in purple contacts that mixed with the blue of his eyes and made the perfect color, he had a Sword attached to his waist, and even the _getta. _He looked so authentic, that if I wasn't mad about another person, I would have asked him out right then and there.

For a moment I was completely stunned.

"Cool, huh?" he asked ginning, with a satisfied look on his face. He laughed when I kept staring, unable to make my mouth move.

"Yeah" I breathed out, finally. "Good job"

"This is the kid?" Harry said, I knew he didn't get the outfit, who cared?

"Yeah," I said. "Harry, Jason. Jason, Harry" introductions are not my forte, but they didn't need to know each other for long. I caught my breath up to speed, looking around the hall, to make sure we were alone.

"Okay kiddies, its show time. Jay, Harry's gonna give you an invisibility cloak, so we can get you into the dance. When you're under it, don't make a sound and try not to bump into anybody before we're in the clear. Kay?" He nodded, and Harry draped the cloak over him.

I grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him towards me, pulling his head down, as if to kiss him, just as two people walked by.

"Thanks again..." I whispered. He only nodded. So we made our way down to the party.

I just couldn't wait.

To throw up

We passed into the Great Hall, past the Teachers checking that we were Seventh years. You'd think they'd just use magic, or us Prefects, to keep the others out.

Nope.

The Great Hall looked, for lack of a better word, Great. Done up in the usual black and orange, with a theme of eerie, dark things. There were floating pumpkins from dinner, along with the bats, though most were up resting on the rafters. The ceiling was made up to look like it was foggy out side, and pitch black.

There were flying streamers everywhere, zooming, and waving past in dizzying circles. Really the only thing that had changed was, the cleared away tables, including the teachers table. The platform had been set up as a stage, for the group playing now, the Wicca Twins. Two _Identically_ hot, boy twins, with the goods to make even me swoon. They were playing _"Spirit of Fire"_, my fave song, and I couldn't help moving a bit to it, as I stood looking around.

And the Coeur de Gras, the Black candles that graced the sconces on the walls. No the candles weren't black, it was the _flame_ that was black. Damn I had been trying to get my hand on one of those for months. They were really cool, and added a bit of dangerous sexuality to the whole night. Some say they're aphrodisiacs, I say they're just fecking awesome. The room was light enough to see in by the light of the candles, but you could still see the shadows dancing on the walls, some of witch (excuse the pun) may have not been real shadows.

We walked over to a line of tables on the far wall, were all the snack and stuff were.

"Okay Jay, we got you in..." I pulled of the cloak, and smiled at him. "so now you gotta go and have fun." He smiled back and bowed to me, and I caught me breath. I swear he did it on purpose.--- The smiling thing anyway. I turned and handed the cloak back to Harry. He put it in one of the chairs. I took off my hood, unclasped my cloak, and unveiled myself, with a flourish.

Harry actually looked shocked, and he wasn't the only one. I smiled happily, loving my choice of outfit this year. His eyes traveled over my whole body slowly. And in that moment I could have sworn he was straight. But when his eyes met mine, there was no feeling there, just some really great acting.

I got the idea form an Anita Blake book. Yes those trashy Vamp novels that we whores love.

Not.

I did my hair up, in twists, and turns, very nice if I may say so myself, and held with a diamond incrusted pin, my aunt had given to me. I didn't bother with the cliché make up to make me look pale. There actually are black Vamps in the world. I had in some contacts that made every part of my eyes dark red, so I looked like that blood lust was upon me. I had on a skin tight purple leather dress, with crisscrossed ties in the front, leaving very little to the imagination. It was tight all the way to my waist, where it practically sucked my hips together, then flared out about mid-thigh.

The sleeves of the dress were short, and I had on leather gloves, matching the dye of the dress, decked out in buckles, straps, and zippers. They were great. My fingers let out at the end, so my movement wasn't too restricted. And I had on black leather boots, also decked out in buckles and zippers. With those three inch beauties on, I was almost as tall as Harry. And to top it off, I was wearing a clear spiked, dog collar, with a leash attacked to my glove. I smiled at Harry with my new fangs, just a temporary elongating spell on my already sharp incisors. Yes people I was a Vampire for Halloween.

It was surprising I know.

Not.

I'd had to order it a month in advance, to break it in. otherwise I wouldn't have been able to walk tonight. And as to where the hell I got it, Lets just say us yanks can have very eccentric friends, who do things that are slightly illegal under the sheets. Mine just happen to have a fashion sense too. I placed my cloak on the chair, and gabbed Harry's hand pulling him after me. Tonight I'd be having fun.

I danced with Harry for a while before spotting Nika and Ferrio, and almost fell over in shock. Nika was in a skirt. And it wasn't just any skirt. She was dressed as Kagome. And I don't know how the hell she did it, but she had Ferrio dressed as InuYasha, wig and all. Nice too see that she was keeping up the tradition, but as Kagome?!

Common...

She looked so funny standing there, while Ferrio pranced around her. She just stood there. Trying not to smile. Ferrio finally picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and ran from the room, Nika screaming for him to put her down.

I swear everyone in the room fell over laughing. I was holding my sides, trying not to cry and make my eyeliner run.

"_How childish..."_ a 'misty voice flitted through my mind. I jumped.

"_Jolly you cannot be mad a t her because she has a date" _I thought. She laughed in my head.

"Oh contraire ma amie...I do have a 'date'" 

I looked around and spotted her with Jason. So that's why that little nerd was dressed like he was. Jolly was in love with Kenshin. Not that she would ever admit to it. I was happy for her. But I didn't understand why both of them came, if all they were going to do was read. Jolly was dressed as a witch. American style, with the long nose. Warts and all. She had said it was a pun. I just thought it was damn funny.

The band stopped, and girls rushed the stage. I had no qualms about that, I'd get one of the twins later...

Oops did it let that slip?

I saw one of my friends in Ravenclaw doing something on the stage, when the other band got off. Then I remembered she had started a band. I thought it was really awesome that her band was going to play. Mariana was from Peru, and she had gotten together with some musical geniuses at the school and made a band. Flexible Fibbers is what they called themselves. I live with all types.

She was wearing a blue tank, a stripped blue scarf, black pants bejeweled with zippers, and suspenders. The pants were low enough you could see that she was wearing Joe Boxers. Very spiked. Heavily lined eyes and nose ring completed the look. I raised my hand with a few others in the 'Rock-on' salute. She smiled down at me, and started to rock out.


End file.
